


Flowers in a Wasteland

by LawrVert



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Fluff and Angst, Frost/Master, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, because jeff goldblum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrVert/pseuds/LawrVert
Summary: Loki asks the Grandmaster why there are no flowers on Sakaar. He replies that delicate things rarely survive on his planet, but not all beautiful things are delicate, and En Dwi Gast appreciates beauty in many forms.





	Flowers in a Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Beta, Eriathalia. This story is very AU and just a bit of fluff inspired by a love of Thor: Ragnarok and Jeff Goldblum! You can find me on tumblr at lawrofsakaar.

The Grandmaster discovered his foundling Prince standing on the balcony, staring out over the streets of the city center to the vast wasteland beyond. Sneaking up on the Asgardian mage was no simple feat, yet somehow the silver-haired ruler managed to slip his arms around him and place a soft kiss on the side of his neck. Leaning down, he whispered into his ear, “It’s really something isn’t it. I imagine it’s very different from your Assgard though..not everywhere can be as..uh..exciting and flashy as my realm.” 

“Yes,” the other agreed. “But it has its own charms.” He allowed himself to rest against the taller man’s chest, soaking in the pleasant warmth like a cat resting in a sunbeam. “I have wondered about something--why are there are no flowers here?” Briefly, the mage remembered lounging on a dais bathed in golden sunlight under the shade of tall trees and reading his mother’s spellbooks in one of the palace gardens, surrounded by the heady scent of blossoms. 

Studying the change in his expression, the older man contemplated Loki for a moment before replying, “No...ah..delicate things don’t do well here..no..not well at all. Tell me, Prince..do you miss them?” Holding one hand behind his back, he conjured a violet, or the closest thing to one the celestial being could remember. “Close your eyes” he instructed softly. 

Once the lithe man complied, En Dwi Gast gently traced his fine cheekbones and his lips with the bloom, causing a small shiver to pass through the God. “You can open them now,” he encouraged, offering Loki the bloom and bowing at the waist. 

Accepting the token, the prince inhaled the pleasant scent. “Thank you, Grandmaster. It’s beautiful.” 

Placing a hand on his hip and waving his other one, the powerful being replied. “I couldn’t quite manage a rose..ah..I couldn’t remember..all the petals..curvy bits. I’ll get it eventually.”  

Loki kissed his cheek softly, making the older man blush and stroke his own cheek. “I’m very grateful. In fact, perhaps I can show you my gratitude….” The Asgardian prince trailed off as a sudden pallor came over him and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. “Please excuse me, Grandmaster...I..My apologies.” He turned to leave, almost racing out of the ruler’s sight. 

Turning to watch his retreating form, Gast frowned and fidgeted with his collar, calling out. “Hey..hey..Prince Cheekbones...where are you going? I was really looking forward to that..ah..that thing you mentioned...ah that part where you show me your gratitude….” 

Once alone in his quarters, Loki slumped against the nearest wall, gasping as his control finally slipped completely, causing the temperature in the room to drop just before the transformation occurred. His pale skin turned a deep blue marked with elegant if severe runes though the familiar features remained the same. Emerald eyes morphed into blood red orbs that almost glowed in the dimly lit room. Finally, the mage managed to drag himself to the bed, where he collapsed, still panting from the exertion. Inwardly, he cursed his weakness as these lapses, now becoming more frequent since Odin’s death, could ruin everything. Loki doubted that the Grandmaster would grant him any more favors once he saw the monster that was his true self. In a fit of rage and the outburst of uncontrolled magic that followed, he smashed his mirror, sending shards of glass that still reflected fragments of his face onto the floor. Knowing he might even face a most unpleasant execution once Gast found out, he tried to recall any old spell, any archaic remedy he might employ to save himself. 

It was two days before he managed to return himself to his Aesir form. During that time he had refused all invitations, claiming to be ill. This worked until the Grandmaster became worried or impatient enough to send Topaz to check on him as he had refused the ruler’s offers to send a healer. 

Fearing he was being led to his death as he accompanied Topaz to the throne room, he had bowed, dreading the eventual moment when the ruler would dismiss the others, would perhaps kiss him, make love to him. Though he had actually come to enjoy the affection which had been so lacking in his life, Loki wasn’t sure if he had the concentration to maintain the aesir glamour in the face of such strong emotion. 

“I heard you’ve been ill.” There was a touch of malice beneath the painted smile as the Sakaarian turned to Topaz asking. “Does he look ill to you..because..ah..he looks healthy to me?” 

Smirking and throwing Loki a particularly nasty glare, the stern woman replied. “Not at all, Grandmaster.” 

“I assure you, my liege, it was just a passing chill. I am feeling much better now.”  Bowing, the dark haired man smiled in what he hoped was a charming manner. 

“I’m very disappointed that you’ve been refusing my invitations.” Looking up in annoyance as Topaz attempted to pass him the melt stick, he spat “Again with the stick? Why would you hand me this? I’m not gonna melt him. I was just going to talk to him. Just--go..actually all of you--go do something useful.” Frustration etched on her face, the sturdy warrior left the room with the rest of the retinue. 

Once they were alone, the older man came down from his floating platform to stand in front of Loki. “I should be mad at you..but..ah..the problem is..who could stay mad at that face? Not this man.” Fidgeting with his golden collar, he took Loki’s arm and led him along the hall. “I hope you feel up to a walk because I have something to show you and I think..ah..I think you are really going to love it.” 

Smiling politely, Loki replied. “I would enjoy that very much. I think the air would do me good.” 

They passed his quarters and those of his champions until they reached a part of the great tower Loki had never seen before. Under an archway was a huge atrium filled with trees, a running stream, and a collection of the most beautiful plants which blanketed the ground, their vivid blooms producing a heavenly scent. “You got me thinking...It took some effort to remember flowers and trees from all the worlds I visited...I think..ah...it turned out not so bad.” The silver haired man’s grin was bright and disarming. “So...do you like it? It’s my newest creation.” 

“I..did you create all this?” Loki’s voice took on a new respect for the often eccentric and easily underestimated man. 

“I did. I thought you and I could use this as our private sanctuary.” They came to a lovely spot by the stream where under the shade of a large willow tree, an inviting nest of blankets and cushions and a flask of wine sat waiting for them.

Though the Prince was hardly a blushing virgin and had shared many passionate encounters with the ruler, En Dwi Gast noticed his usually enthusiastic and cheeky lover seemed restless, anxious even. Perhaps, he thought, it was the display of magic that had overwhelmed him. 

“Won't you sit with me awhile?” The older man immediately lounged on the blanket and poured them each a goblet of wine, patting the spot next to him. 

After a moment’s hesitation, the Prince sat beside him, even giving him a little kiss and resting his head against the the powerful being’s shoulder. “It really is beautiful here,” he sighed, not letting his guard down completely, but beginning to enjoy himself. 

“There is one being here that puts all the flowers of my garden to shame.” With a happy sigh and another winning smile, En Dwi Gast stretched out, laying his head in Loki’s lap. From that angle, it was impossible to ignore how the light brought out the golden flecks in the hazel eyes. Fondly, the mage stroked his cheek, one hand running through the surprisingly soft hair. The two men shared a moment of perfect tranquility and peace, of feeling accepted, maybe even loved, though it was still too early to tell if the Grandmaster was merely playing a game and would tire of him.  Where would he be then, another of the hedonistic man’s toys humiliated and discarded like just another broken thing that had outlived its usefulness? The darkness that began to color the often-rejected or abandoned Prince’s thoughts also cost him his tenuous hold on his Aesir glamour. Eyes heavily lidded, the man in his lap failed to notice the transformation until the finger stroking his cheek became like a frigid icicle. 

“Ah..Loki? Are you alright?” Eyes snapping open, the man sat up, gasping at the transformation he beheld. 

“I..I’m sorry. I should go..I ruined everything…” Crawling away from him and trying to curl in on himself as he let his hair fall over his face like a veil, Loki sobbed quietly. “I..I lost control. You weren’t supposed to see this...this monster.” 

Looking at him calmly, with no trace of revulsion, En Dw Gast tried to reassure him. “Prince? You’re not a monster. Not to me.” 

Spitting the words out bitterly, the blue-skinned man answered. “This is my true self, a Jotun war prize abandoned and left to die. Raised by Asgardians in a civilization where he would never truly belong.” His outburst caused the brook to freeze and turned many of the flowers near it into eerie sculptures of ice. 

Edging a little closer, completely unphased, the ruler replied, “I..ah...your..what was it..Jotun form is beautiful to me. Please...look at me?” 

Finally, turning to face him with an agonized gaze and a tear frozen on his cheek, Loki met his eyes. “You see what I am?” 

“Hmm..I see..a very..ah..stunning man.” Reaching out a tentative hand, he brushed back the hair that still covered the mage’s face with a gentle touch, caressing the shell of his ear. One fingertip ghosted across the large rune on Loki’s forehead. “What do these mean..they look..ah..exquisite to me.” 

“They are ancient symbols of houses and protection. I..I don’t know much about them to be honest.” Shrugging, he tried to look at the ground again, but the Grandmaster tipped his face up and ever so gently kissed away the frozen teardrop. 

“Why did you hide this form from me, my Prince?” The warm fingers lingered on his jaw. 

“I was taught to hide it my entire life. The few times I was seen in this form, I was greeted by revulsion and fear. Now..I’m losing my ability to control when I change back into this form, but it is not who I truly am.” 

“Perhaps not, but it is a part of you..and...a pretty sexy part.” Smiling, the older man kissed him slowly and passionately then gently kissed a trail from the rune on his forehead to the one on his chin. 

“Is this some cruel mockery, Gast? I would sooner be melted.” Momentarily stunned by the outburst, the ruler paused in his attempts to bestow affection on the troubled man. 

“I assure you this is no mockery. I think you’re beautiful in any form, Loki.” Though the red-eyed man still sulked a bit, Gast managed to tug him backwards onto the cushions where he stroked his hair and held him close. 

“But..what if I were to lose my Aesir form altogether...to be trapped like this?” The foundling prince closed his eyes tight. 

“Would that really be so terrible..I mean..it would be colder, but I know a lot of ways to warm you up.” The rather salacious yet playful wink couldn’t help but disarm Loki and even drew a chuckle from him. 

“I’m sure you could, he replied, a hint of challenge in his voice. 

“Tell me, my darling Prince..ah..how many runes do you have?” The Grandmaster still grinned, making his lover both intrigued and nervous. 

“I’m not sure...a fair amount.” Loki shrugged noncommittally. 

“And are they all over your body?” He raised his eyebrow suggestively, and the Prince, finally falling back into something comforting in its familiarity with their flirtatious teasing, responded. “Well..perhaps you should find out.” 

“Is that a challenge?” Kissing the soft blue skin of the mage’s jaw with its spiral rune, the Grandmaster wrapped his arms around him, pressing flush against the slender man. 

“It most certainly is.” Not able to resist a cheeky response, the other continued, “Are you up for it?” 

Proving himself more than up for the task, the Grandmaster made sure he found every rune on his lover’s body, soft fingertips caressing them, lips and tongue worshipping them with kisses and affection. The slow, gentle exploration of his body left his Prince boneless and so drowsy, En Dwi decided they should both sleep right there in the garden. 

“Do you believe that I love your Jotunn form now?” he asked quietly as a large hand skimmed the runes on Loki’s  chest. 

“I..yes, I do.” Laying his head against the Gast’s shoulder, he did not worry about what the future would bring and simply enjoyed the love and acceptance he felt in the wonderful man’s arms.


End file.
